BE WITH ME
by katiiy
Summary: a os on our favorite duo read and enjoy


**Hi friends this os is for my beloved sister and sweet pari SRIJA. This is for you sweety hope I kept my promise. All others plz read and enjoy**

It's a normal Sunday, in duo home but it's not looking like duo home as its really quite and calm today, which is never lesser than any wonder that too when both tough cops in home on off duty mode its mere impossible. But it's happening. Because the toughest cid cop and cutie kid of cid is sleeping. When abhijeet checked his room ya he is still sleeping

Abhijeet: shukar hai bhagwan ki yeh abhi bhi so raha hey. Yeh jagne se pehele mei kuch kaam kardetha hoon agar ek bar utgay muje kuch kaam karne nahi detha

He went to the couch and sat with his laptop. But his happiness was short lived when he heard the voice of his brother cum best buddy, he know he could not continue his work anymore but still he want to try his luck once, so made his angry young man look and concentrated on his work though he knows well his angry young man look doesn't make any impact on his bro as no one in the world could stand up infront of his buddy's world cute puppy smile. Not even his buddy's girlfriend can be angry on him after his charming smile. Abhijeet really wanted to learn trick from him. But still he made a rough face and started to work on his files. By that time the super cop of cid came out from room and stood in steps and scanned the entire hall way finally he got his searching results his best buddy who is working in laptop with a serious look. He came to him without further question laid in couch by placing his head in abhijeet's lap.

Abhijeet: aare daya yeh kya hai. utjao

Daya: nahi muje sona hai

Abhijeet: phir jakar room mein sojao na

Daya: nahi muje yehan hi sona hai

Abhijeet gave up he know he can't say him anything that too he is in no mood to listen. he still tried to work something until daya's hand griped his wrist. And placed it in his head abhijeet hand unknowingly started to cares him.

Daya: abhijeet

Abhijeet: hmmm

Daya: missed you yar…. bahut miss kiya tuje

A smile crept on abhijeet's face yes he too missed him lot in this 15 days mission. They are cops mission is part and parcel of life but this mission is something really dangerous. When he got call from head quarters about daya's shot. His heart stopped working few min until he came to know his brother is safe. Abhijeet missed him lot in these days. Specially his complaints, angry and possessiveness. They loneliness he felt without his buddy was not less than any third grade torcher to him. Finally his buddy is back to him now he is in his lap he felt complete. With this a smile covered his face

Abhijeet: daya uto yar

Daya: nahi utongi (with a pout) muje aise hi rahana hai

Abhijeet knows a trick to make him straight with a naughty smile

Abhijeet: aare shreya tum kab ayi?

With a name of his love daya jumped on his foot and saw the entrance but he dint see anyone, other than his best buddy who is laughing madly next to him.

Daya: abhijeet mei tume chodunga nahi

But senior inspector is quick enough to run out from the place before he caught. Daya chased him with a cushion in his hands. Two people running like a mad in entire house which made a society people to conform nothing is abnormal in this house. As these two never made a society to have peaceful sunday. They signed a relief after the daily insane encounter from this house which became there daily routine. Here our two officers running like anything around the house. Abhijeet reached swimming pool when daya reached him he moved little which made our innocent cid officer daya to get splash in water

Abhijeet(laughing like made): acha hua tum aaj yahi nahaliya

Daya(who turned red): abhijeet ki bache dekho tume kya kar raha hoon mei.

With this daya pulled him by legs in to water. Two brothers reached swimming pool with half of water were out of the pool. After sometime they came out and entered in the house and changed. When abhijeet saw daya sitting in couch with a wet hair

Abhijeet(murmured): tikse baal dry nahi karenga aur isski wajase cold aur cough agay na ghar sar pe uta detha dramebaz kahika.

And went near him took a dry towel and started to dry his hairs which daya enjoyed a lot he just rested his head and hugged abhijeet around waist, a smile crept on abhijeet to see a innocent kid in front of him who is tough cop for others. Abhijeet dried his hair well

Abhijeet: lo hogay

Daya: boss kitney kyal rakthi ho tum mere

Abhijeet who after gave him coffee mug

Abhijeet: bathao kiss restro pe lunch karna hai aaj

Daya(with smile):tum muje kitne acha se paichanti hoon. Hum blue moon restro chale

Abhijeet: hmm tike jao jakar ready hojao. Mei bhi ready hotha hoon

Daya with a smile went to his room, while abhijeet watched him happily

Abhijeet pov: kitne chupungi apne daard daya, muje patha hai tum kitne daard mei ho ab. Muje kush dekne kaliye itni natunki, drama sab kar raha ho na. tere zuban dard chupa saktha hai daya per theray ankho nahi. Yahi yeh din hai jise 17 saal pehele mei apna yadash kochuka. Pagal abhitak uskaliye kud zimmadari samaj kar baita hai. per mei use incident kaliye kush hoon agar mei us din yadash koltha nahi , muje ithni achi riste kaise milata

A sad smile covered his lips not because he lost his memory but because his brother still feels himself responsible for it though it's not his fault, inspite of his million try he could not get rid of his brothers guilt, still in deep inside daya feels responsible for it. His thoughts were interpreted by his brother's voice

Daya: abhijeet chale

Abhijeet: haan chalo

Then they reached restro, as usal when restro manager saw daya his face glowed, and welcomed him and made table for two. Abhijeet watching all these keenly daya took menu card abhijeet took his gold card (it's a kind of credit cards). They had the lunch with a chit chat

Abhijeet: daya desert?

Daya: nahi

Abhijeet eyes popped out,his bro refused for an ice cream it's impossible no it can't happen so to make sure whether he heard correctly. Abhijeet checked daya's temperature by keeping his hand on forehead

Abhijeet: tere tabyat tho tik haina daya?

Daya: haan mei bilkul fit hoon muje kya hua.

Abhijeet: tum desert kaane se inkar kardiya

Daya(with a naughty smile): boss tum muje galat samja mei desert kaane se mana nahi kiya sirf yahan kaane se mana kiya(with wink)

Abijeet got what he is saying, now not even gold card going to help him for his nil bank balance so silently they drove to the place where daya gave hint and enjoyed ice cream correction daya enjoying his icecream while abhi paying bill. Daya after placing hands in abhijeet arms

Daya: boss shopping chale(in most sweetest voice which cant never ever in dream refuse by abhijeet)

Abhijeet: muje koi aur option hai

Daya smiled and nodded his head in no and they drove to shopping mall where daya trying all shirts but not satisfied with even one. The pity sales men saw abhijeet with a pleading eyes finally abhijeet decided to give relief to sales men came to save him. And went near daya scanned few shirts and selected some best among them, which satisfied daya in first look. After they made a shopping went to movie and finally reached there fav destination beachafter having their dinner

Daya and abhijeet sat there while daya stare at the waves his eyes got moist. It's not new to abhijeet as he know how much hard his brother try but he can't hide his feelings from him. Now abhijeet shifted from the mood of caring elder brother to best buddy with whom secrets and pain can be shared. Abhijeet hugged daya while he placed his head on shoulder and flowed out his tears after sometime

Daya(in sobbing): I am sorry boss. Agar uss din mei tume akele nahi choda hotha tume aaj itni duk sehene na pade. Uss dcp tume…(he could not continue due to lump in throat)

The taunting of dcp flashed in front of him. He felt really bad for his bro condition now as more than him his bro is dying inside for his memory loss.

Abhijeet: daya chup hojao shant hojao. Dekho mere ankho me(daya saw in his eyes) agar uss din muje kuch na hua hothe muje tum kaise milthe haan. Logon ko fikar math karo, tum hai mere pass muje wo kafi hai aur kuch nahi chayiye muje

With this daya hugged him more tightly. Abhjeet caressed his hairs with all lovingly daya felt relief

Abhijeet: ab mere shenzada tik hai?

Daya with a smile nodded his head in yes still in the hug after sometime they started to move to home after having gulfi in beach side. After entered in to home daya desperately wanted to sleep with abhijeet but he don't want to disturb him. So he decided to drop out the idea and entered into his own room before he could step in to his room

Abhijeet: hoi kahan jaa raha hai thu

Daya: apne room

Abhijeet: apne room ki bache, muje patha hai tume akele sone ka maan nahi hai aaj, zayada drama math karo aur aajo yahan

Daya with a smile jumped in the arms of his buddy and entered in to the abhijeet room and slept next to abhijeet while he is caressing his hairs. After abhijeet got sure daya slept placed a gentle kiss in his fore head and covered him with a blanket. He too lied with a satisfactory smile in his face after thanked god to gave him such a wonderful relation in his life

**a/n guys I know its not nice as duo story must be awesome but forgive me to disappoint you. This is gift for my sweety pie sister as I promised her. Hope my pari like it. And others plz review it *puppy eyes***

**one big doubt guys why u ppl are feeling bore to review for os as my no os getting reviews more than 15 I am feeling really low. But I cant even doubt my writing skill for it as I am getting heart melting response for miss you, then why for os plz guys review it we write it with a lot of hope I am saying it on behalf of all authors so plz review os also. **

**I did get time to recheck as I wrote it hurry plz forgive me for my mistake.****Thanks for spending Ur valuable time in reading my work and plzzzzzzzzzzzz spent some more minute for reviewing it also**

**Signing of katiiy**


End file.
